Cannon Foot (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (paternal step-great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (paternal step-grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); James Howlett (father); Unnamed mother; John Howlett, Jr. (paternal uncle, presumed deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); Erista (paternal half-brother); Daken (Akihiro) (paternal half-brother, deceased); Gunhawk (paternal half-brother, deceased); Laura Kinney (paternal half-sister); Shadowstalker (paternal half-sister, deceased); Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased); Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws, pointed ears | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant; Biological child of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 10 | HistoryText = Origin The man who would come to be known as Cannon Foot was the son of Wolverine and a unnamed woman. Not much is known about the relationship apart from the fact that they had a child. Not much is known about Cannon Foot's past either except that one day he was found by his half-brother Daken in order to be used as a weapon against his own father. Daken then gave Cannon Foot to a powerful criminal organization called The Red Right Hand which had a personal vendetta against Wolverine. The leader of this criminal Organization then tasked one of its member to train Cannon Foot at becoming an efficient assassin, he then took the name of Cannon Foot due to his skill at kicking rocks like cannonballs. The Mongrels He later joined the team led by Gunhawk dubbed the "Mongrels". The team was created to eliminate, Wolverine's friends, family, and ex-girlfriends. Cannon Foot worked with Shadow S, Fire Knives, Saw Fist and Gunhawk who tracked down Wolverine's girlfriend at the time, Melita Garner. They found her working in the San Francisco Post building. When they found and attacked Melita, they were shocked to find her with a Skrull sonic disruptor, which she fired at the team. Melita escaped from the Mongrels with the help of the mutant shape shifter Mystique. The team returned to report their failure to the The Red Right Hand. They then decided to proceed to their next target in the nation of Madripoor. Cannon Foot and the team arrived in Madripoor and searched the city to find the Princess Bar. They entered a bar and massacred the bouncers and staff, but Tyger Tiger intervened when Gunhawk tried to open a certain door. Gunhawk told Tyger "Logan is in hell," and burned the room down, which was filled with mementos and possessions that Wolverine had accumulated over his long lifetime. Afterwards, Cannon Foot was the first of the Mongrels to face Wolverine, he was given a chance to surrender peacefully but he decided to fight him instead. The two battled, but Wolverine bested him in combat and killed him. It was after all the Mongrels died that Wolverine found out that Cannon Foot and the rest of the Mongrels were his children, which devastated him. Cannon Foot alongside the rest of the Mongrels was buried by Logan afterwards. It's unknown if Cannon Foot was aware that Daken was his half-brother and Logan his father, as the Red Right Hand and Daken only told him what was necessary to make him fight and die against his own father. | Powers = Cannon Foot's mutation resulted in animal-like physiology granting him a number of superhuman attributes, many of which are enhanced to levels greater than he possessed prior to his being depowered. *'Peak Human Strength:' Cannon Foot, due to his increased size and mutation, has physical strength beyond the natural limits of a man of his height, weight, and build. He possesses sufficient strength to easily lift and hold Wolverine, who weighs 300 lbs due to the additional weight of his Adamantium skeleton, off of the ground with one arm. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Cannon Foot’s sense of sight, smell, and hearing are superhumanly acute and comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Cannon Foot can see things at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear sounds that ordinary humans can't detect and sounds that they normally could hear but at much greater distances. Cannon Foot can use his highly developed sense of smell to track or recognize someone by their scent, even if the scent has been covered up to a certain degree or if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors. *'Superhuman Speed:' Cannon Foot can move at speeds that are unattainable by the physically finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cannon Foot enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Cannon Foot's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Fangs & Claws:' Each of Cannon Foot's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable, razor sharp claws. His claws are capable of rendering substances as durable as flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Cannon Foot also possesses elongated canines which he uses as weapons during close combat situations. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cannon Foot carries a pouch full of stone balls which he launches from his curved shoe with tremendous velocity. | Notes = * Cannon Foot is the only member of the Mongrels who is known to have powers. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Possible Depowered Mutants (Reference needed) Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina